The present invention relates to a game apparatus and n=more particularly to a game apparatus that utilizes playing card symbols with a rotating wheel the use of a rotating wheel to play casino type games (i.e. roulette) is known in the art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,692 to Rosar, U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,664 to Eyles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,389 to Guimond, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,363 to Marnell, 11 et al. however none of these games combine the use of a rotating wheel with a stationary table to play poker using card indicia using this unique concept.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,378 to Williams (“the 378 Patent”) discloses a game apparatus that utilizes a rotatable wheel in combination with a playing table. Both the table and wheel include indicia form the standard fifty-two card playing deck. A single rotatable wheel has fifty-two segments representing the fifty-two card of the standard playing card deck. the game combines' the rotatable wheel with a horizontal play surface, which includes fifty-two spaces arranged in rows according to suit and columns according to denomination. Although the '378 patent discloses a rotating wheel that can be used in combination with a horizontal playing surface, the arrangement of the card indicia on the wheel and the stationary wheel, and the method of playing the game is too complex to understand for even the skilled poker player. The concept used herein as explained in the claims is what is needed.
What is needed in the art is a game apparatus, which utilizes playing card indicia, a rotating wheel, a horizontal game board, and elements of the card game poker that is easy to understand and play.